


if we were us

by Whyyyyy



Series: cadnis canon fics [6]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: ok so. i read this book. it's called if we were us and it is amazing. but anyway. there's a little part in there about this kid confessing his feelings for his friend, and it was literally the most perfect thing i've ever read so naturally i had to borrow that scenario for a cadnis canon fic because i have a problem. but yeah. the book is amazing btw, it's angsty and fluffy and gay so go read that now if you like that sort of thing ;-)
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadnis canon fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	if we were us

**Author's Note:**

> most of this is stolen from the book but like,,, yeah. #plagarism, but like not really? idk

Cady stood on Janis's front porch, trying to gather up the courage to knock. She could picture Janis sitting right inside. Maybe doing homework. More likely scrolling through Instagram. Cady raised a hand halfway to the door, then lowered it again. _Do I just kiss her?_ She wondered. _Or do I tell her first? And will this change everything?_

She knew it would. Which was why she couldn't force her stupid hand to knock on the stupid door.

Cady stood there for a solid five minutes before finally she raised a shaking hand and knocked twice, tentatively.

"My butler's out sick!" Janis called from inside. "Open it yourself!"

So she did, and there she was. Janis was alone, sitting on her couch with her computer. She was wearing pajama pants and a large white t-shirt, and somehow the fact that she wasn't wearing her usual emo getup made Cady's heart flutter more. 

Janis glanced up from her screen, locking eyes with Cady. "Hey." she shut her laptop. "How's it going?"

"I'm sorry for taking so long!" Cady blurted before she could stop and figure out what the hell she meant by it.

Janis laughed and pushed herself off of the couch. "Yeah, I timed you. Five minutes outside my door. I considered just opening it for you to save you the stress, but it was just so far-"

Cady didn't let her finish. She crossed the room in one swift motion and hugged Janis. Really hugged her. Face buried in her neck and everything. Janis hesitated a moment before hugging her back.

"I'm sorry for taking so long," Cady repeated, voice muffled. "But I'm all set now."

Janis pulled back just enough so that she could see Cady's face. "What do you mean?" She was smirking, though. She knew exactly what Cady meant. But even so, she added, "Please elaborate."

"I'm in love with you," Cady whispered, lips inches from Janis cheek. "I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you." She threaded her fingers through Janis's, squeezing lightly. "I've been all over the place, with Aaron, and that thing I said to you..." she paused. "But I'm ready now. If you want."

Janis rolled her eyes. "Of course I want. You know that."

"I do know that, yes."

Janis grinned. "So you're really in love with me, huh?" 

"That's the diagnosis, yeah."

Her whole face lit up. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Clearly," Cady murmured sarcastically. 

"Oh my God, just kiss me already."

So she did.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but like... yeah


End file.
